


What's with The Pillow?

by zlwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlwrites/pseuds/zlwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata moves in with Kenma he gets enjoy his habits more often and learn about other ones...that are a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's with The Pillow?

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told I wrote this like a month or two ago as a "just for fun" kind of thing, and since it's like 1 A.M I fell like postin it here sooo....yup  
> I regret nothing (but that is a major lie)

It was hard to believe that the day had finally come for Hinata to move in. After spending about 2 years only seeing each other every other weekend, he was going to be living with his boyfriend Kenma. It was exciting but also nerve-racking. Sure they had spent time together for like 3 days, but actually spending their days together for the next foreseeable future? He wasn’t so sure how he’d be able to do it without tiring Kenma too much. It was kind of too late to think of it now because he was literally at the apartment moving boxes into the front door. Kenma, begrudgingly, asked Kuroo to help as well and sure he was making it easier physically, he was being an ass.

“You sure you wanna do this Hinata? You know he snores right?”

“I do too, probably louder!” Hinata laughed back. Kenma just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone typing away. A moment later, Hinata’s phone buzzed.

_“Just ignore captain bedhead, he’s just jealous.”_ Hinata smiled as he read the text, slowly shaking his head as he looked at Kenma.

“Oi, if you’re gonna talk about me, say it out loud you pansy.” With Kuroo’s help, all of Hinata’s stuff was moved in fairly quickly (truth be told he didn’t have a lot of stuff to begin with but it was the matter of moving stuff around in Kenma’s small apartment). Hinata was getting his backpack out of his car when Kuroo pulled him aside.

“Well you two look settled in and stuff. Don’t let his apathetic look fool you, he’s actually pretty excited.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe this actually happening.” His face lighting up.

“Also…don’t let his ‘habits’ keep you down.” Kuroo said making air quotes. Something about his tone caught Hinata off guard. It didn’t sound like a warning or caution…it sounded like a challenge.

“Well I may not see him all the time, but I’m use to his gaming and stuff-“

“That’s not what I meant,” his smile growing as he went on,” he has little ‘habits’ but that shouldn’t stop you from spending time with him you know. “ Hinata’s blank face let Kuroo know that he wasn’t following him. He sighed and walked away.

“Well I’ll see you love birds later!”

What the hell did any of that mean? Kenma had weird habits, duh, he’d known him for like 4 years he knew about the weird stuff, but apparently Kuroo meant something else. If he’d stop speaking in some dumb code, Hinata probably would’ve got it, but he went inside to join his boyfriend.

In the weeks since his move in, Hinata really hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary about Kenma. He still played games until ungodly hours in the morning. He was still very much affectionate, when he felt like it. He also still hated to exercise. Same old Kenma, same old habits. The only thing Hinata noticed was that while he did homework, he put his hair into a small ponytail (which Hinata thought was the most precious thing). Whatever Kuroo was talking about either hadn’t happened yet or he was just messing with Hinata. Knowing Kuroo, it was probably the latter. Later that night, after a long make-out secession, the two were snuggled close together with Kenma’s hands wrapped around Hinata’s waist. Hinata was slowly drifting off when he noticed something a little interesting about his pillow. It smelled like Kenma…well it should because up until a few weeks ago it was just Kenma’s bed, but it was like a really strong smell of him. It was as if he had been rolling around on it. Not that Hinata minded it was just kinda funny to him. It wasn’t too alarming to him so he quickly put it out of his mind and fell asleep.

The college semester had finally started for the both of them and due to their very different schedules; they began to only see each other very late at night. Hinata, being the early riser, always had morning classes and Kenma’s class started later in the afternoon. Hinata was getting miffed about them never spending time together, but honestly there wasn’t really anything he could do to change it. He was sulking on his way to his next class when he noticed there was an orange note left on the door to his classroom. The big letters, “CLASS CANCELED” was like a god-send to the shorty. He could go home early and enjoy a little time before Kenma had to head off for class. Hinata reached for his phone, but he got an idea to surprise his cat-like partner. He practically skipped back to their apartment. He wanted to completely surprise Kenma so he opened the door as slowly as possible and tip-toed through the hallway to find him. He figured since it was 12 p.m, Kenma was still in bed. He got to their bedroom door when he heard something that sounded like a kitten whining. As far as he knew, they didn’t have a cat so it wasn’t that making the noise. There also were faint creaking noises. Hinata knew that had to be the bed. Maybe he was having a weird dream or something, where he was tossing around…and making cat noises? Still not wanting to disturb his possibly sleeping boyfriend, Hinata carefully cracked open the door to peer inside. Well…he was on the bed, but he wasn’t asleep, and it was him making the noises, but why he was making the noises set Hinata’s face ablaze. At first glance it looked like Kenma was hugging his pillow, but the way his hips were moving against it…yeah that wasn’t hugging. Hinata could not believe that Kenma was actually _humping_ his pillow and he was really into it. His eyes were shut and his face was scarlet. Hinata was frozen at the door completely unsure of what to do. Kuroo’s words snapped into his head about Kenma’s “habits”…this is clearly what he had meant.

It’s not like Kenma and Hinata were little innocent babies who just held hands and just kissed. They had a pretty decent sex life, well it was more than decent according to Kenma, but as usual school had gotten in the way. It was either way too early for Kenma whenever Hinata got up, and by the time he came home from class Hinata was borderline asleep on the couch. So weekends were their only times to go at it. Though he would never say it out loud, Kenma had a very high sex drive and this lack of sex was driving him crazy. Sure putting his hands in his pants could curb it a bit, it wasn’t enough. He and his stupid kinks led him to this pillow humping thing. It wasn’t anything new; he did this when he was in high school when he and Hinata first started dating. The long distance thing got him so his pillow was his answer to it. The reason Kuroo knew about it was because the bastard always invited himself into Kenma’s room any and everytime he felt like it, (and he meant everytime). Naturally he walked in on him and promptly laughed his ass off. When Hinata had moved in, Kenma was petrified of him finding out. He didn’t want a repeat of Kuroo so he only did it when Hinata was in class, because he knew when he would be home. He would’ve hoped that Hinata would call him if he had a day off or something, but that unpredictable little red-head lived up to that unpredictable-ness. Unbeknownst to Kenma, Hinata was looking in on the show through the crack in the door.

Hinata had no clue that watching your boyfriend rut against a pillow could be so arousing. He could feel the strain against his jeans as he continued to watch. It was weird. Kenma was fully clothed in his bed shirt and some shorts but it was amazing that he was turned on by it. Kenma’s mewling and groaning along with the slow movement of his hips almost made Hinata burst through the door and take him right there, but he restrained himself because he wanted to see how this would end. While watching Hinata noticed that he was on his side of the bed…and that was his pillow that Kenma was currently grinding on. Figures. No wonder his pillow smelled like Kenma. Knowing that it was his pillow, only made Hinata blush more. Kenma was so apathetic Hinata had no clue he had this effect on him, it made him feel flattered…in a way. Kenma’s whining got louder and needier as he grinded harder. Hinata inched closer to the door to see more of what was happening. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but he knew he wasn’t the subtlest when it came to things like this, so he watched on while his crotch throbbed slightly.

“Sho…Shouyou…” Kenma whispered.

Holy shit. Now he was saying his name? He was so close to saying to hell with watching but he just stood there breathing heavily. Kenma’s hips began to move faster. His eyes screwing tightly shut as his voice picked up a bit. Hinata could tell he was close, and his own hand had someway found its place on the front of his pants messaging the bulge there. He bit down on his other hand to keep quiet.

“Ah…Sho-shouyou!” Kenma moaned.

Hinata rubbed faster trying to finish at the same time as his boyfriend. Kenma’s motions stopped altogether as he flipped over hand over his erection. His hips slightly rose off the bed as he cried out Hinata’s name. Hinata felt the first wave of pleasure roll over him as he felt his cum shoot out of him creating a wet spot on his pants. He couldn’t help himself when a little groan came from his mouth. Although Kenma was still panting on the bed, his head turned towards the door.

“ _Oops.”_ Hinata thought frantically.

Kenma’s face was completely red when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

“Uh…Shouyou? Is that y-you?”

Well he was caught now so he poked his head around the corner, face still very flushed and voice shaky.

“ Y-yeah it’s me.”

“…Well aren’t going to laugh?” Kenma said voice filled with embarrassment. Sure it was weird to see something like that, but Hinata didn’t feel like laughing. In fact all he felt completely awkward about the entire thing.

“No?”

Kenma, still a little wobbly, got of the bed and walked over to open the door. They both just stared at the floor. Trying to diffuse the tension Hinata spoke up. “Well, you know Kuroo mentioned something about your “habits” and he said it shouldn’t stop me from spending time with you.”

Kenma practically dragged Hinata into the room slamming the door in the process. In the future, Hinata will definitely try to get home early as much as possible to catch Kenma and his “habits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still regrets nothing...


End file.
